


A Blessed Union of Souls

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was if heaven and hell themselves acknowledged that this was a sanctioned union.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessed Union of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this by saying that I am still wicked mad at Ichabod. He needs to suffer. He deserves to suffer. That being said, I still ship Ichabbie like a fedex package and couldn’t resist putting these two together. For your reading pleasure!

It should have been so many things. It should have been tender. It should have been sweet. It should have been filled with laughter, secret smiles; a slow and deliberate exploration of their love. Instead it was frenzied and intense.

There were no whispers of sweet nothings – no declarations of love. There was simply need; a need born out of desperation. After all that they had been through together in the last four years, all of the loss that they had experienced, nothing had prepared Ichabod for what he almost had to endure.

Seeing Abbie tied up and bare, at the hands of weapon wielding Hessians set his soul on fire. He tried so hard to reach her; he wanted to stop them. He was held back by two men at Henry’s command.

“You deserve to watch as your Witness slowly meets the hands of Death.”

A single blade caught the light and reflected into his eyes. He knew the target of that blade was Abbie – his Abbie. Summoning strength he didn’t know he had, he broke free of his captors, taking each of them down before they had a chance to mar the Leftenant’s smooth skin. They escaped captivity – though just barely – and found their way back to the cabin.

What should have been a moment of warm embraces became a frantic, clawing tangle of tongues and limbs. A low fire propelled by smoldering embers cast red and orange light onto the walls, just light enough for them to see. His shirt was the first thing to go.

Ichabod carelessly removed Abbie’s shirt while she kicked her boots off to the side – her hands wildly groping at the buttons on her pants. They kept moving through the room until the couch was within reach. He couldn’t even admire the beauty of her in her glorious state of undress. He could barely remove his mouth from hers and wouldn’t have wanted to; she tasted like cinnamon and honey.

Abbie pulled down his pants, just far enough to free him for her. She pushed him into a sitting position in the center of the couch so that she could straddle him, pulling her legs as close to him as possible. Without breaking their kiss, he reached between them and guided himself to the one home he had always wanted.

There were no words, just sounds. An occasional cackling from the fire could be heard. The nature outside of the windows seemed to chant, urging them on in their undertaking. The reverberation of their bodies rocking crazily against each other was matched by the loud groans the couch made in acquiescence to their pairing.

Abbie couldn’t focus on Ichabod; she couldn’t think about this at all. To go slowly right now – to take in what was happening – would be to acknowledge her feelings. It would open the flood gates of what would undoubtedly bring her more pain in the future. And yet, as she ground herself against him - feeling the heft of him inside her, feeling his breath on her neck and his hands guiding her quickly moving hips over his – she knew that she would never be able to let him go.

His eyes were closed, too lost in the moment to fathom opening them. He could feel a sensation deep within him building to a crescendo. Abbie was riding him faster and harder than before, both of them panting and groaning like wild animals. He knew they were both so close. Opening his eyes, he saw them both basked in the hellfire red glow of the room. Their shadows combined with their sounds bounced off of the walls in an eerie resonance.

He trailed his eyes from where their two bodies clashed against each other up his Leftenant’s perfect form. The moment was just within reach. He placed his hands on either side of Abbie’s face – the gentlest thing about this coupling – and pulled it towards him. Her eyes, glazed in a haze of lust and longing locked onto his.

“Abbie…”

One word. Just her name was enough to send them both careening off the cliff of fulfillment. Abbie’s head fell back, sharp cries ripping from her throat as she jerked at the intensity of her pleasure. The involuntary and guttural moan that left Ichabod’s throat was muffled only slightly as he buried his head into her neck.

As their panting grew softer, the world around them seemed to quiet as well. The fire had died down, no longer throwing the colors of hell across the room. Now, it was just the two of them, once again united; not just in purpose but in love. Neither of them moved. Nothing was spoken. Abbie feathered light kisses on Ichabod’s eyes and his large hands gently rubbed and explored her back.

Even as he softened and fell away from her, she stayed astride him, memorizing the feel of him against her. Though his  boots remained on and his pants were still around his ankles, he rose, Abbie still wrapped securely around him, and walked them awkwardly back to his bedroom.

Laying her gently on the bed, Ichabod disengaged himself from her long enough to remove the vestiges of his clothing. Even with the brevity of it, he felt the keen absence of Abbie’s flesh and quickly disrobed just to be near her again. His Leftenant; his Abbie.

She pulled him close to her, their legs and arms intertwining to lock each other in place. Abbie drew small circles in his kitten soft chest hair while his fingers ran softly through her hair. Here, the moonlight was king. He cast long white beams of light on their skin, enveloping them in the glow of the heavens.  

This time was different. As Abbie brought his face to hers, tasting his lips with the tip of her tongue; a smile blossoming on both of their faces. The desperation and fear were gone, replaced by a warm and comforting knowledge that this is as it should be. They would always be each other’s anchors.

They took their time. Ichabod pressed his mouth against every bit of bare flesh he could find. He teased her nipples to stiff peaks alternating between swirling his tongue against them one moment and blowing gently at them the next. Abbie’s hands roamed the span of his back grazing its skin with her nails.

Contented sighs replaced their manic panting. Ichabod worked his way down Abbie’s body. Setting her legs over his shoulders, he took her into his mouth. Their joined essences tangled on his tongue as he licked and probed the shallows of his love. He pulled her bud into his mouth, suckling just hard enough to send Abbie into a tailspin.

Her legs clenched tight around his head and shoulders as she lost herself in the moment. When she finally rose through the satiated haze that he had put her in, he had moved up her body, positioning himself perfectly for her. This time, Abbie joined them together, guiding him gently home.

Words remained unspoken between them. They weren’t needed. _I love you_ was repeated over and over with each thrust of Ichabod’s hips _. You are my world; my everything_ was confirmed with every kiss. _Never leave me_. Each embrace confirmed that they never would. The moon seemed to shine brighter when they came for the second time. It was if heaven and hell themselves acknowledged that this was a sanctioned union.

Ichabod pulled away from Abbie long enough to slide behind her and wrap her in his embraced. Their fingers intertwined and with a final kiss placed in the hollow of her shoulder, they drifted off to sleep where they belonged, in each other’s arms.

 


End file.
